1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a radiographic installation for an x-ray examination apparatus, and in particular to such an installation having two antiscatter grids disposed in different planes at different differences from the focus of the radiation source which are alternately movable from a standby position outside of the radiation field to a position within the radiation field, and a means for adjusting the position of the grids.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An x-ray examination apparatus is described in German Utility Model No. 1,898,153 wherein the distance between the focus of the x-ray tube and the x-ray image layer can be altered for generating teleradiographs. In this device, the radiographic installation has two antiscatter grids which are focused to the two different film focus intervals associated with the apparatus. The antiscatter grids can be alternately transported from a standby position into a radiographic position, and back to the standby position, by a single servomotor by means of two manually adjustable clutches or couplings which are synchronously locked relative to one another. This regulating drive means is relatively complicated and expensive to manufacture.